<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by Genghis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924164">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genghis/pseuds/Genghis'>Genghis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Fiction, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Please Don't Hate Me, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genghis/pseuds/Genghis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*YANDERE, ALL OF THESE WORKS ARE YANDERE*<br/>I have a Tumblr account which has less dark writing in it and someone already reported me but now I'm back in black and ready to write dark things on AO3. AO3 won't report me. Anyways requests are always open.This is a work of fiction. I wouldn't read this if you don't like the things in the tags. I plan on making NSFW imagines and putting them in here.<br/>So far I write for:<br/>Sam<br/>Dean<br/>Cass<br/>Jo Harvelle<br/>Ruby<br/>Jensen<br/>Genevieve<br/>Misha<br/>Jared<br/>Daneel</p><p>I'm open to writing for different versions of characters(aka instead of regular Cass I can write for Endverse! Cass or instead of regular Sam you want Huntercorp Sam). So far I only do these characters, but I might do others as well. I do all sorts of AU's(Royalty AU, Highschool AU, etc.) and you can request an AU with your character(s). I'll do poly if you want. This js fiction I hope you all understand that. Please and I stress this PLEASE don't read this even after I warned you of what was to come and said it was fiction. Read something with tags you like. This is fiction. It is not okay to do this stuff in real life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Dean Winchester/You, Danneel Harris/Reader, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You, Genevieve Cortese/Danneel Harris/Reader, Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Genevieve Cortese/Reader, Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Danneel Harris/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Misha Collins/Reader, Ruby/Reader, Ruby/Sam Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapters will come sooner or later. Until then peace out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NSFW Imagines(Mostly Jared/Sam)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yandere Jared and Sam with different AU's. Also Genevieve shows up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has some stuff you might not like. It has Pedophilia, Human Trafficking, and Incest. I'm begging you not to read and move on to a different book if you don't like this stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine #1: King! Jared and Queen! Genevieve taking the virginity of you, their daughter, on the throne after a suitor dared try and ask for their princess's hand in marriage.</p><p>Imagine #2: Huntercorp! Sam buying you because he knew he just had to have you. Sam always gets what he wants. He makes you his little sugar baby of an adopted daughter. Just because you're his adopted daughter doesn't mean he won't pleasure himself with you.</p><p>Imagine #3: Huntercorp! Sam and Original! Sam fucking you at the same time after they made a pact to keep you with them.</p><p>Imagine #4: Lucifer! Sam being fascinated with you, his obsession, and your body and playing with your large chest.</p><p>Imagine #5: Meg! Sam raping you, their obsession, and letting Sam take control for a little bit. When they do he just keeps fucking you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. NSFW Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The 5th isn't NSFW BTW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine #1: Dean bting your neck to claim you.</p><p>Imagine#2: Being in Highschool with Jared, Jensen, Misha, Danneel, and Genevieve.They all are yanderes for you and decided to share. You get invited to hang out with them and they start playing truth or dare with you. Once it's your turn Jensen dares you to fuck and date all of them. Wanting their approval, you comply. </p><p>Imagine #3: Your parents die and Jared and his wife Genevieve adopt you. The reason they do this is because they knew that you were theirs and no one else could have you. You learn of their dark intentions for you but it's too late.</p><p>Imagine #4: The villagers offering you, an underage girl, and your virginity to Sam, The God of Intelligence, and Dean, The God of War. They were so happy that the humans finally offered their obsession, you, to them.</p><p>Imagine #5: Being stalked by Demon! Dean, Soulless! Sam, and Leviathan! Cass. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Check out my Tumblrs if you want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just something I need to tell all of you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have a Tumblr specifically for yandere Supernatural and another Tumblr for yandere Team Fortress 2 and Overwatch. Here is the link to the Supernatural blog: </p><p>https://supernaturally-obsessed-with-you.tumblr.com</p><p> Here is the link to the one for TF2 and OW: </p><p>https://genghis-the-khan-artist.tumblr.com</p><p>Check them out if you want. Have a lovely night/day sweetheart! <br/>Love you all!<br/>~Genghis</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm trying to not be dark on my Tumblrs. Any dark requests from there are going to here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Pinky Promise"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary:</p><p>Sam misses his best friend and starts the new school year.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Normal AU! Yandere Sam x Childhood Friend! Reader</p><p>Warnings:</p><p>Yandere, Death, and Gore(I think).</p><p>This is all seen from Sam's P.O.V. Flashbacks are written slanted. Reader is Bisexual. Y/N means "Your Name", Y/N/N mean "Your Nickname", and E/C means "Eye Color". I really hope you like it. Happy reading sweethearts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked at the clock. It read 7:00 AM. Another day without you. 1 year has already gone by. We were the best of friends you and I.</p><p>I wished we could've been more. Life has been painful to go through ever since your parents and you left town. You're so far away. I wish I could drive to you, but you live in a whole new country and I can't just make my parents move there or go there by myself and not be reported as missing. I still remember every moment we spent together. Like that one time we pretended I was the knight saving you, the princess, from a dragon.</p><p>And that other time when we watched a scary movie and you cuddled into my side while you tried to look away from the screen as the killer chopped them to bits. Or that other time when we went swimming in a lake together and after that you laid your head on my stomach as I played with your hair and we stared into the sky and talked about almost everything. I miss spending time with you. You should be in High school right now too. We swore we were going to start it together and end it together.</p><p>I had to go into it alone. You were probably scared to be all alone in a new school in a different country.</p><p>
  <em>We sat on my porch staring at the cars go by as the sun started to set and the sky became an amazing mix of red, pink, orange, and yellow. We chatted about our future. You leaned on me as my arm was draped around you. "High school sounds scary." You said with a worried look on your beautiful face. I gave you a small squeeze to reassure you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It'll be okay. I'll be with you through it all." I said looking down at you. You looked up and smiled. "Pinky promise you'll never leave me?" You said with a small giggle. I smiled back and held out my pinky. It latched onto yours and we shook them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I pinky promise." I said.</em>
</p><p>I wish I could've kept the promise. It's so lonely without you. This happened the month before Summer started. Before we finished 8th grade and would go on to High school. The Summer was the reason you left. The day we met was the best day of my life. You were the person I needed. I thank God that he decided we should meet up that day.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll see you guys later! Have a great first day at school! I love you both!" Dad said while he waved and smiled. "Bye Dad we love you!" Dean and I said as Dad got into the car. I walked into the school with Dean, hoping that it wouldn't be terrible. "If anyone gives you a hard time then tell me, okay?" Dean said. I just nodded and said goodbye and that I would see him later. I walked over to the happy looking kindergarten classroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I put my bag in the cubby and walked to one of the rainbow tables. I glanced to my side and saw you looking at me. "Hi hi, I'm Y/N! Who are you?" you said with a large smile on your face. "I'm Sam, it's nice to meet you." I said with a smile. The whole day was spent with us playing and talking to each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I pushed you on the swings and we sat together at lunch. You talked about your interests and I talked about mine. At the end of the day when we all packed up you turned to me and hugged me. It was amazing to have our very first hug. "See you tomorrow, best friend!" you said with a grin. "B-bye Y/N, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I stuttered out, my face redder than a tomato. You giggled and waved as you walked out of the school.</em>
</p><p>"SAMMY!" I broke out of my trance and whipped my head to the oak door as I sat up quickly. "Are you done?!?! I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes!" Dean yelled. I looked at the clock and it read 7:20 AM. I should have gotten out of bed and started getting ready 15 minutes ago! "Yeah almost!" I yelled back.</p><p>I scrambled out of bed and started changing from my white t-shirt and pajama pants to jeans and a flannel. I couldn't be late on the first day! I ran down the stairs to eat breakfast before I brushed my teeth. I grabbed some bread and popped it into the toaster. "What took you so long?" Dean asked with an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>"I overslept, sorry." I lied with a sheepish smile. The tan pieces of toast popped out and I grabbed them both and started eating quickly. "Try to not do that anymore, man. We'll be late if you don't hurry." Dean responded as he grabbed the car keys. I nodded and ran back up the stairs to the bathroom after I finished the toast. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair.</p><p>I sprinted out and grabbed my backpack. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad! I'll see you both later. I love you." I said as I darted out the door. I heard a "Bye, I love you. Have a great first day." as I slid into the seat of the black 1976 Chevy Impala. I shut the door and buckled myself in. Classic rock played as soon as the car came to life.</p><p>Dean and I talked about what the new school year would bring. We eventually got there and Dean waved and told me to have a great day. I waved and said goodbye. I jogged in with the other students just as the bell rang. I looked around for my locker and spotted it then stuffed my bag into it.</p><p>I locked it and went to Homeroom. The teacher, Mr. Dane, explained what he expected for the school year and called out everyone's last name. When he was done with all of that an announcement blared over from the speakers. " Hello everyone, it's glad to have you all back! The announcements for today are that club sign-ups will be at the Study Hall at the end of the day in classroom 203, we'll be having an assembly this morning to start off the new school year, head to the gym as soon as I finish reading off our announcements for today, and school pride week starts next week. Have a lovely day kids." the school secretary said. We all got up and started going to the gym.</p><p>We walked through the heavy double doors and started to sit where we want on the bleachers. I sat down at the end in the back row. I wish you were here with me. I needed to do it. I wish it had a different outcome.</p><p>
  <em>We had been invited to Cindy Jamison's summer kick-off party. You were so excited and had gone swimsuit shopping with me. You got the prettiest pink two piece. I just had to get it for you. You wore that under a white summer dress I had also bought you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You weren't just excited that it was a party or that school had ended and you could hang out with your friends. The main reason you were excited was that Cindy Jamison had invited you. You had a crush on Cindy. You decided that at the party you would confess. It made my blood boil at just the thought of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She always flirted with MY Y/N. It was obvious to me that Cindy loved you. I couldn't just let you two be together. I had to do something about her. I snuck over to her place before the party had started.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her parents were out of town for the week and that made it easier for me. I hid behind the fence as I watched Cindy prepare for the arrival for her guests. She looked to the side at her phone as it rang. She picked it up and started talking as she walked up the stairs. I unlocked the door on the fence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I crept past the pool and opened the back door. I sneaked up the stairs and went just outside Cindy's room. I put my gloves on and went up behind her as she talked to her friend about the party. She ended the call and was about to turn around when I covered her mouth with one hand and put my arm around her stomach. She screamed and started thrashing around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I shushed her and pinched her pressure point. I'm glad Dad taught me how to protect myself. She went limp and I carried her down to the pool. I grabbed her neck and yanked her head down into the water. She woke up with a scream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her cry for help was only muffled by the water. She tried pushing me away and tried lifting herself out of the water. I only pushed her head down farther. She wasn't that much of a match for me. She kept moving around to try and get away but soon she collapsed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I dragged her body into the pool and watched it float. I walked out and locked the fence's door. I was so happy that she was out of the picture. Then you could only love me and we could be together forever! I took my gloves off and threw them away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I smiled as I walked up to your house. I pressed the doorbell and waited. I could hear your feet padding against floor. "Hi Sam, I'm almost ready to go to the party. I just need to get something." You said with a smile. I just nodded as you walked into the house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You came back out and yelled into the house "Bye, I love you guys!". You walked onto the first step and shut the door. I looked down at your hands and saw what you were holding. It was a pink gift box. "Who's it for?" I said, already knowing the answer and dreading it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's for Cindy." You said with a dreamy look in your shining E/C eyes. "That's nice, I bet she'll love it." I said through gritted teeth. I cooled down once I remembered Cindy would never get it. We talked about how fun it would be and all the fun things we could do in the Summer. As we walked closer to their house we saw police cars and ambulances go in the direction of her house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your happy face contorted to one of fear. "Do you think something happened to..." you started. I knew what you were trying to ask. "I hope not." I lied. We started jogging then running.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could hear you muttering "No, no please no" as your eyes started to tear up. I didn't want you to be sad but I had to do it. We stopped a couple feet from the police tape that lined the house. You went up to an officer and asked what happened. He said some things to you and you started crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He said "I'm so sorry kid" as he gave you a side hug. You walked away a little while later and told me the horrific news of Cindy's death. You hugged me tightly and cried into my t-shirt. It was wrong to love that you looked for comfort in me. I just hugged back and whispered, "It'll all be okay Y/N/N".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We walked away after a solid ten minutes of you crying. Later you broke the news to me. "Sam, I'm leaving to N/C. I'm sorry, I just.....this place has a bad memory I want to forget and my parents are worried what happened to Cindy will happen to me." you said with sadness clearly in your voice. "But y-you can't just l-leave." I said as I panicked. This wasn't my plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's for the best." you replied as the tears started to stream down your face. "I love you. You're the best friend I could've ever asked for." I said trying to think of a new plan. "I love you too." you said before you just started sobbing. I hugged you as tight as I could. You hugged back just as tight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You stood on your tippy-toes and gave me a kiss on my jaw. I blushed madly before I snapped back to reality. I looked down and held your face in my hands. I kissed your forehead. You left in the middle of July. It was so tough to be without you during Freshman year.</em>
</p><p>"I hope you all are ready to meet our new student." the Principal said as I stopped thinking about the time you left. "This is Y/N L/N. Let's give her a St. Micheal High welcome!" the Principal said. You walked out looking like a goddess. You smiles and waved at everyone as they clapped. You.....you were back!</p><p>We could be together again! I can make sure of it. You looked over my way and just stopped. It was like all time just stopped and it was just you and me. Then you started smiling even wider than before and waved at me.</p><p>I waved back and smiled. I said I would never leave you. I swore I would never. I pinky promise that this time I'll never let you go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 🌸🔪🖤Huntercorp! Sam Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🌸🔪🖤Huntercorp! Sam Headcanons</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><ul>
<li>He will spoil you.</li>
<li>Chocolates, dresses, shoes, jewelry, makeup, etc. He will get you anything.</li>
<li>Though he won't give you things that he knows will help you escape.</li>
<li>You are his beautiful little sugar baby.</li>
<li>It is a must that you be treated like the treasure you are.</li>
<li>You will be locked in a mansion.</li>
<li>Worst case scenario is that you get locked in a lavish bedroom and/or you have fluffy white cuffs around your wrists.</li>
<li>Regarding the fluffy white cuffs, he doesn't want to hurt you.</li>
<li>The most punishment he could ever give you is get rid of things. You ignored him? No more TV for 1-2 months. You try to escape? Those cuffs on the bed frame would look lovely on you.</li>
<li>His voice only goes so high if he's trying to discipline you.</li>
<li>You need to look like the perfect high maintenance wife he's supposed to have in public.</li>
<li>He will take you out to parties, the best restaurants, for you to go on a shopping spree, etc.</li>
<li>Just because he takes you out with him doesn't mean it'll be easy to escape.</li>
<li>He will be with you at all times and I'm pretty sure he'd have some guards with him.</li>
<li>Everyone thinks you and him are the perfect couple.</li>
<li>If he has to kill someone, then he isn't killing them. He hires someone to.</li>
<li>He's the type of person to use manipulation.</li>
<li>"My love, it's necessary that you don't message anyone. Don't you trust me?"</li>
<li>"Princess you can't talk to him. Did you see the way he looked at you? He had such evil intentions in his eyes."</li>
<li>He doesn't seem to be the type to get violent with you or the competition. Maybe if he's at his wits' end he'll beat up the competition.</li>
<li>Will probably send someone to get you for him.</li>
<li>Though, kidnapping is a last resort.</li>
<li>I think he might cuddle with you.</li>
<li>Pretty sure this man likes to be called daddy/papa.</li>
<li><em>"Darling, you wouldn't dare leave me. After all I've done for you?"</em></li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like Huntercorp! Dean is like Huntercorp! Sam when they're a yandere.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Baby Come Back!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: You run away.<br/>🌸🔪🖤Yandere Supernatural(Sam x Reader)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I like the idea of clingy and kind of delusional Sam. Sorry if this wasn't exactly what you hoped it would be.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh thank goodness! You finally were able to escape his clutches. You kept running, ragged breaths coming out with each and every step. You let out a giggle at the fact that you were able to get away. You had waited until he left for a hunt and had been faking your affection toward him for quite some time now.</p><p>He started trusting you enough to let you walk around instead of being in your chains. Of course whenever Dean was away. You ran and ran, but then you heard,"BABY COME BACK!". You started to panic and run faster. You then heard,"WAS IT SOMETHING I DID!?!? PRINCESS PLEASE COME BACK!!!".</p><p>You looked behind your shoulder and saw he was far away, not far enough though. You saw he was picking up speed and decided to bolt to the right. As you weaved through the trees you saw a one good enough to hide behind. You ran behind it and tried to not make any noise. You glanced over the side of the tree trunk and saw him quickly looking around for any trace of where you were.</p><p>You saw a rock and threw it away from you. He heard it and ran towards the sound. You waited and waited, then breathed a sigh of relief closing your eyes. You opened the again and looked over to the right. You looked over to the left and there he was. Right by you and staring at you with love struck eyes and a large grin.</p><p>He immediately grabbed you and forced you into a hug. His chest muffling your cry for help. He rubbed your back and gave kisses to your head. As you started to sob he said,"Oh baby I thought I lost you! Don't worry, I'll be sure to spend more time with you now. I'm sorry cutie pie, but I'll have to but you back in your chains. I love you so much, so why don't you love me?". You suddenly were picked up bridal style and were being carried back to your so called home. You truly never would escape him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. NSFW Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some more imagines.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's some "I'm trying my best Shannon" imagines":</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine #1: Genderbent! Dean making you call her Mommy.</p><p>Imagine #2: The Genderbent version of your favorite Winchester sharing you with their non-genderbent version and fucking you with their non-genderbent version. </p><p>Imagine #3: Having Demon Queen!Ruby and Demon King! Sam have an obsessions with you so they forced you into being their little/sub.</p><p>Imagine #4: Alpha! Dean forcing you to take his knot.</p><p>Imagine #5: Being in a relationship with different types of your favorite character(Endverse, Huntercorp, etc.) and they're all yanderes for you. So it's impossible to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. SFW Yandere Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Imagine #1: Sam running through the woods trying to find you after you escaped.</p><p>Imagine #2: Sam and Dean saving you on a hunt and making sure that you stay with them forever. Besides, the outside world is too scary for a sweet little thing like you.</p><p>Imagine #3: Sammy forcing you to cuddle with him and watch Disney movies.</p><p>Imagine #4: Cass murdering your boyfriend/girlfriend right in front of you. He turns to you and says "It was necessary for me to do, Y/N. They stood in the way of the love we share."</p><p> Imagine #5: You getting cursed by a witch to have everyone fall into an obsesive love with you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. SFW Yandere Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some imagines from my Tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine #1: Ruby convincing Sam to kidnap you and give you to her.</p><p>Imagine #2: Being forced to marry Samifer.</p><p>Imagine #3: The  Huntercorp versions of the boys teaming up with the original versions of them to share you and defeat the competition.</p><p>Imagine #4: Being relieved when you finally see Sam and thinking you're safe only for him to reveal that he's Lucifer.</p><p>Imagine #5: Different versions of the boys being in an obsessive love with you and competing with the other versions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. NSFW Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hope you like them!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine #1: Being Huntercorp! Dean's sugar baby that he wants to have even more than just that with. There's a special reason he chose you as his sugar baby, it's because he's obsessed with you.</p><p>Imagine #2: After kidnapping you, Dean makes you not wear any clothes around him.</p><p>Imagine #3: Getting kidnapped by Jared, Jensen, Danneel, and Genevieve and them taking your virginity.</p><p>Imagine #4: Sam making you wear a sexy princess costume because he sees himself as your knight in shining armor even though he kidnapped you.</p><p>Imagine #5: Cecaelia*! Sam finding you, an underage girl, swimming near the shore. He just knew you were the one. He wraps his tentacles around you and pulls you beneath the waves. He brings you to an underwater cave and procedes to fuck you with his tentacles and claim you, his mate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Octopus from the waist down aka being kind of like a mermaid but with tentacles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. SFW Yandere Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some more SFW imagines from my Tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine #1: Dean finding you after you escaped.</p><p>Imagine #2: Dean finding you at a bar and becoming obsessed with you. Even though you and him had a short conversation before you left he knows you're the one.</p><p>Imagine #3: Dean calling and texting you constantly.</p><p>Imagine #4: Sam forcing you to play along in his fantasy of a perfect life.</p><p>Imagine #5: Telling Dean about how you felt like something was watching you in the bunker and him telling you he'll check it out. He cursed internally about being more careful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. SFW Yandere Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some yandere SFW imagines.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine #1: Sam accidently drinking love potion and getting even more obsessed with you.</p><p>Imagine #2: You and Sam being soul mates and Sam doing anything and I mean anything to be with you.</p><p>Imagine #3: Sam and Dean fighting over you before deciding to share.</p><p>Imagine #4: Dean being so jealous and mad at your relationship with Sam that it makes him wreck a room. He decides on going to more extreme measures if he has to.</p><p>Imagine #5: Sam hunting down, torturing, and killing a demon after it tried to hurt you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you find anything bad about my writing please comment what you don't likw and I'll try to fix it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. NSFW Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More NSFW imagines. I hope you all like them! I added a little something to them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine #1: Jensen and Danneel kidnapping you and making you call them Daddy and Mommy. "Baby girl you can call us Mommy and Daddy."</p><p>Imagine #2: Genderbent!Sam giving you a cream pie with a dildo that cums against your will. "Baby I love you that's why I'm doing this."</p><p>Imagine #3: Genderbent!Dean and Genderbent!Sam both being a futa and breeding you to claim you. "Everyone should know you're ours."</p><p>Imagine #4: Melting under Sam's touch and wrapping your arms around him and snuggling into his neck. Blushing as he fucks you just as he had imagined ever since the first day he saw you and started stalking you. "It's alright princess, I've got you."</p><p>Imagine #5: Ruby tying you up and putting a large, vibrating dildo in you and putting it on high for the next 4 hours as punishment for trying to escape. It leaves you overstimulated and panting while she caresses your cheeks. "Don't do anything like that again or it'll be even worse."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I keep adding the thing that they say to you at the end of the imagine or not?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. WOW, MORE NSFW IMAGINES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More NSFW Imagines.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like writing imagines, but I need to start writing more fanfics(lemons included). I think I've wrote a total of 7 fanfic story things(Idk what they are called, maybe scenarios or one-shots.). I'm currently working on 4 Sam fics. If you can't tell I'm a Sam Girl. I will try and write more for Dean, Ruby, Misha, their actors, and Danneel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine #1: Finally succumbing to Stockholm Syndrome and having softer sex with Genderbent! Futa!Sam. "Baby you'll be okay. I know I'm big but you'll be just fine."</p><p>Imagine #2: Barbarian! Dean fucking you roughly after taking over your kingdom when you wouldn't marry him. "It was him wasn't it? That's why you wouldn't marry me. Well now we can rule together and I can fuck you better than he ever could."   </p><p>Imagine #3: Your dad, Sam, dressing as a kinght in shining armor and having you, his 11 year old daughter, dress as a princess. After trick or treating he starts fucking <span class="u"><em><strong>HIS PRINCESS</strong></em></span>(you) in your princess dress. "My little princess, you're all mine."</p><p>Imagine #4: Your mom and dad, Jensen and Danneel, giving you alcohol(You didn't know this though. They said it was a special juice that they wanted you to drink.) to loosen you up and make you act more on impulse so that they could finally fuck the little girl they had been obsessing over. "That's it honey. How do you feel sweetheart?"</p><p>Imagine #5: Genderbent! Sam and Sam being married and finding you at a playground. They knew that they were obsessed with you and coax you into their car. When they get home they fuck you but pretend like it's normal and that they have a normal love for you. "C'mon baby we love you. That's why we're doing this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hold up for a second honey bunny.*IMPORTANT*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is important.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Listen here bud if you went to the first chapter(I'm guessing you didn't. It's the first chapter of the book that actually has me writing. So I guess it's the second chapter.) it states in the notes, <em>"This has some stuff you might not like. It has Pedophilia, Human Trafficking, and Incest. I'm begging you not to read and move on to a different book if you don't like this stuff.". </em>Now if I hear some butternut squash about "I don't like this. I hate everything about this. Hey do you have to write for this? Omg what's wrong with you." then I will tell yoh that it's fiction. Did you hear that? Do I need to say it again? <em>Fiction, <strong>Fiction, FICTION, <span class="u">FICTION! Just because I write this doesn't mean it's okay in real life. You don't like this? You against the tags? THEN MOSEY THE FUCK ALONG TO SOMETHING ELSE. YOUR "THIS SHIT IS DARK" COMMENT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO STOP WRITING FANFICTION. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU ALL TO HEED MY WARNINGS. I'LL PUT IT BEFORE EVERY FUCKING CHAPTER IF I HAVE TO. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. </span></strong></em> Now have a lovely day and please don't read what I write if you don't like it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hold up for a second honey bunny.*IMPORTANT*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is important.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Listen here bud if you went to the first chapter(I'm guessing you didn't. It's the first chapter of the book that actually has me writing. So I guess it's the second chapter.) it states in the notes, <em>"This has some stuff you might not like. It has Pedophilia, Human Trafficking, and Incest. I'm begging you not to read and move on to a different book if you don't like this stuff.". </em>Now if I hear some butternut squash about "I don't like this. I hate everything about this. Hey do you have to write for this? Omg what's wrong with you." then I will tell yoh that it's fiction. Did you hear that? Do I need to say it again? <em>Fiction, <strong>Fiction, FICTION, <span class="u">FICTION! Just because I write this doesn't mean it's okay in real life. You don't like this? You against the tags? THEN MOSEY THE FUCK ALONG TO SOMETHING ELSE. YOUR "THIS SHIT IS DARK" COMMENT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO STOP WRITING FANFICTION. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU ALL TO HEED MY WARNINGS. I'LL PUT IT BEFORE EVERY FUCKING CHAPTER IF I HAVE TO. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. </span></strong></em> Now have a lovely day and please don't read what I write if you don't like it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. NSFW Imagines (HAS TRIGGERS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW Imagines</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***PLEASE DON'T READ AND MOVE ALONG IF YOU DON'T LIKE PEDOPHILIA, INCEST, OR RAPE. SOME OF MY WORKS WILL HAVE THAT, INCLUDING THIS ONE. THIS IS FICTION***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine #1: Having a threesome with your yanderes, Soulless!Sam and Demon!Dean. </p><p>Imagine #2: Getting kidnapped by Incubus!Dean. </p><p>Imagine #3: Your father, Sam, giving you little kisses on your thighs and chest which he had dreamed of doing ever since the day your mother showed up with you and gave you to him.</p><p>Imagine #4: Soulless! Sam taking great pride in the fact that he was your first and only if he has anything to say about it.</p><p>Imagine #5: Dean fucking you harshly into the bed after you tried escaping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. SFW Yandere Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imagines that are SFW and don't have any triggers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine #1: Sam getting infected with a disease that makes him a yandere for you and slowly showing the signs.</p><p>Imagine #2: Being a Cupid and accidently hitting Dean with an arrow. This is no ordinary arrow though. Unbeknownst to you it gives whoever it hits an obsessive love for whoever they look at first. It just so happens he looks at you.</p><p>Imagine #3: Sam kidnapping you and trying to convince you that life with him is way better.</p><p>Imagine #4: Sam trying to learn as much as he can about you. Dean catches him doing research on you.</p><p>Imagine #5: Getting kidnapped by your favorite evil TFW character(Leviathan Cas, Soulless Sam, and Demon Dean).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. FUTURE STORIES(MIGHT MAKE SOME INTO BOOKS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Really dark ideas for lemon(or not) fics that I came up with. Which ones do you want to see first? Comment down below which one(s). I want to know which ones are good so I can start writing them first. Also to make sure you all don't think I suck at this. Also which ones do you think should be in their own book?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damn Witches-Fem!Sam gets cursed by a witch and grows a *eyebrow lifts and knowing smile*. 20 and above reader</p><p>Sammich-Getting kidnapped and put in a Sam sandwich with Fem!Sam and Sam. 20 and above reader</p><p>Mommy Dearest-Kidnapped and raised by Mommy Kink!Sam(They like being your Mommy. Helping you bathe, making you food, showering you in affection, etc.). Reader is like 11-12 when Mama decided to show her how much she loves her little baby.</p><p>Futa Throupple-After reader gets broken in she submits and had sexy times with Futa! Sam and Dean. 20 and above reader</p><p>Alpha Mommy-Alpha Mommy!Dean helps her baby girl when she goes through her first heat. 12 yrs reader</p><p>Mommy and Daddy Love You-Reader tries to go out with a boy but Mommy!Sam and Daddy!Dean put a stop to that. 14 yrs reader</p><p>Need Help?-Daddy!Dean walks in on reader who is trying to find our how to play with themself. 13 yrs reader</p><p>Nice To Meet You Sir and Ma'am-Reader gets her V-card taken away by her neighbors, Sam and Ruby.(Normal AU, they get married.) Reader moves in to the house next door with her Mom. Reader is 12 in this.</p><p>Submissive-You, a 12(maybe 13) yr old, id given as a submissive to Demon King!Sam and Demon Queen!Ruby.</p><p>Daddy's Little Girl-He loves you. He really does. You love him too, right? He doesn't want you to get hurt by some boy or girl who could never love you like he does. That's why he's doing this.(Daddy!Sam x 14 yrs Reader)</p><p>Best Friends- Reader goes with her best friends who are dating, Jess and Sam's, apartment. Around Jess and Sam's age at the time</p><p>I Dare You-Based off an imagine I mad in here awhile back. You start to fuck and date your yanderes because of a dare.(Jared x Jensen x Danneel x Genevieve x Misha x Reader) Highschool AU</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I'll post this in my "Future Stories" thing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. SFW Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SFW Imagines</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine #1:Breaking down and hugging Sam after he talked about how much he loved you and what he would do to be with you because you never thought anyone would ever love you.</p><p>Imagine #2:Dean tying you up after you tried to escape.</p><p>Imagine #3:Being a lolita fashion model and having Sam as a stalker.</p><p>Imagine #4:Thinking Meg!Sam was regular Sammy and finding out too late that it isn't Sam.</p><p>Imagine #5:Shifter!Dean killing your boyfriend, Dean, and taking his place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. "The Disease"- Roommate/Best Friend! Infected!Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A disease sweeps the world. You and your roommate/best friend, Sam, are stuck inside hoping not to catch it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word Count: 4122 words </p><p>Pairing: Yandere! Infected! Roommate! Best Friend! Sam x Reader </p><p>Warnings: Yandere, Cussing, Death</p><p>This is kind of like the quarantine thing we're going through. There is this one time when reader's dreaming. It is written like this. F/A = favorite animal, Y/F/B = your favorite breakfast, O/F = other friend, Y/N = your name,  M/N = middle name, L/N = last name, Y/F/H = your favorite hobby, and Y/2/F/H = your 2nd favorite hobby. I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The disease has given those infected with it multiple symptoms. It has been dubbed "Yandere Disease" after the trope in animes. It comes from the Japanese word "yanderu" which means "insane or "sick" and "deredere" which means "affectionate" or "loving". It has given the infected obsessive tendencies over someone, it has also made them murderous for the person they obsess over, their irides will become a deep shade of red as time goes by, and their irides and pupils start forming a heart shape. How they catch it is unknown. The CDC does advise you to stay inside unless you really have to go, cover up as much as you can when going outside, and clean yourself regularly. You can spot someone infected with it by their eyes, which as said before, have the irides and pupils shaping themselves into a heart. Their eye color will start turning red over time. They'll also act clingier and possessive towards someone. Stay safe and have a good night everyone." the newscaster said. You looked up to your roommate, Sam, with an uneasy look. "We'll be just fine. I'll go out for groceries alone tomorrow." he said. "Thanks, I'm glad I got stuck in quarantine with you." You replied moving out of the cuddle you two were doing. "I'm going to head to bed, goodnight Sammy." you said sitting up from the couch. </p><p>"Goodnight and have sweet dreams, Y/N/N." Sam replied as he started getting up as well. "You too, Sam." You said as you walked towards your room. It was across from Sam's and had its own bathroom like Sam's room had. You opened the door to your room and shut it after you walked in. You went to the bathroom and brushed your teeth. </p><p>You put on one of Sam's flannels he had given you and slid under the covers. You snuggled into the bed, hugging your stuffed F/A closer as you fell asleep. Now earlier before you went to bed Sam had told you to have sweet dreams. Sadly it wasn't exactly like that. <em>You and Sam were at the boardwalk were he had gotten you your stuffed F/A. </em></p><p>
  <em>It was all fun and happy before it went black and you were now running from something in your apartment building. You heard the thing that you were running from's voice. It was sadly muffled so you couldn't make out who it was. You kept running and running up stairs but you stopped at a dead end. You heard a demonic laughter. You turned quickly to look behind you and saw a big massive blob of black dust moving closer and closer to you.</em>
</p><p>You awoke with a jolt, gasping for air as a sheen layer of sweat covered your body. You calmed down and slowed your breath. You looked at your clock. It read 9:00 AM. You sighed and got out of bed. You brushed your teeth and didn't bother with changing. </p><p>You walked out to the kitchen and went to open the fridge. You spotted a blue piece of paper on it and stopped to read it. "Hi Y/N, I'll be gone for an hour or two. I'll be stocking up on food so we don't have to go out that much. See you later. - Sam" was written on the letter with a smiley face right by his name. You were happy that you didn't have to go out during the quarantine. You grabbed the things to make Y/F/B and started putting it all together. </p><p>You took your Y/F/B to the couch and set it done om the coffee table. You turned on the TV to scroll through channels until you found something interesting. You stopped at the news. "The disease is getting worse. 5 million people have officially  become infected. They've been kept in hospitals and that's already begun to cause problems. Here is a clip from a hospital of a woman trying to get closer to her "beloved" or as it turns out her friend." she newswoman said before playing the clip. The woman was fighting through security and other nurses as they tried to hold her back.</p><p>  She was thrashing and screaming. " BABY, BABY, BABY, PLEASE LET ME BE WITH MY BELOVED. I LOVE HER CAN'T YOU SEE? LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS." she yelled, trying to look past the people trying to stop her. Her friend was slowly moving backwards before breaking into a sprint away from her. "BABY COME BACK. I LOVE YOU." she screamed as the clip ended. "Try to stay inside everyone, use face masks, clean yourself regularly, use hand sanitizer that has at least 60% rubbing alcohol in it, and keep an eye on anyone for any weird behavior." she said before the ending music started. </p><p>"I hope Sam will be okay." you thought as you finished the final scraps of food on your plate. You walked over to the kitchen. You began to wash the dishes that you used. You put it in the dishwasher when you were done and went to your room. You grabbed your phone and walked over to the couch. </p><p>You began to scroll through your phone as the show on the TV played. You heard the door open and close. Then a sound that signaled it was locked. You tore your eyes away from the screen and at the door. You saw Sam looking around for something with a worried look on his face. </p><p>Your eyes locked with his and he plopped the food on the ground with a thud. He jogged over to where you were. He crouched down and hugged you. It was kind of weird because of the fact that you were still laying down yet also sitting. He let go and grasped your upper arms. </p><p>He had this look that said he was relieved. "I've been thinking about you since I left the grocery store. Someone could have hurt you while I was gone!" he said. "Sam, I'll be fine whenever you leave. It's sweet that you worried though." you said with a reassuring tone. He sighed and stood up. You got up to help put away the groceries with him but he put out a hand to stop you. </p><p>"I'll take care of it. You just relax." he said with a grin. "Um okay, sure. Just say if you need any help." you said, returning his grin with a small smile. Sam must have seen something that made him act like this. You'd be worried too if you left your best friend alone for a couple hours during a pandemic that has people killing for their loved ones.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Day 1</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam and you had chatted most of the day. When dinner time came around he insisted to make you food. He even made your favorite dessert as well. "Can't I do nice things for my best friend?" he replied with a chuckle when you asked why. You thought his eyes looked a bit strange, but you blamed it on the light. </p>
  <p>Day 2</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You decided to do Y/F/H and Y/2/F/H today. Sam knocked on your door and asked what you were doing. You told him it was some hobbies and he asked if he could join. You said yes and he strode into the room. He sat close to you. </p>
  <p>You only had an inch between you and him. You both did Y/F/H before switching to Y/2/F/H. "So, I'm planning on checking on O/F later." you said. Sam looked at you and you looked at him. "No, you can't. I mean, you shouldn't. It's too dangerous. You could get infected or someone could hurt you. I'm sure they're fine." he replied quickly. "I guess you're right. I'll just call them." You said as you went back to Y/2/F/H. He let out a sigh and went back to Y/2/F/H as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Day 3</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You and him decided to have a movie marathon. He said that you and him should cuddle. You wanted to know why, sure cuddling was nice and all but it was just not what friends usually do.  You and him had cuddled before but neither of you straight up suggested it. "Well, it's winter and you're shivering." he replied with a shrug. </p>
  <p>You thought his eyes were becoming a bit red, but you thought that it must have been nothing to worry about. You snuggled into him and he held you tightly. You swore that just for a second he smelt your hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Day 4</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You told Sam that you would make dinner even though he said he would make it again this time.  "You've been doing almost everything for me Sam. You need to let me do this for you." you plead with him. He stopped to think and caved. Glad that you could finally cook again, you skipped into the kitchen and started preparing his favorite dish. You were chopping something up and you accidentally cut yourself. </p>
  <p>In your panic, you zoomed across the kitchen to try and look for a band aid. You didn't see the puddle of water and slipped. You fell on your butt and let out a yelp. Sam came rushing in and helped you up. "What happened?" he asked with so much concern on his face. </p>
  <p>You told him about how you had cut yourself and how you were looking for a knife but slipped because of a puddle. You even let out a small tear that he had wiped away. He made a tsk sound and asked for you to let him see your hand. It had blood falling from the tip of your thumb to the base of it. He moved you to the bathroom and washed your thumb off. </p>
  <p>He patted it dry with some tissue paper and put some Neosporin on it. He grabbed a band aid and wrapped it over. He ended it all with a kiss on you thumb and a smile. It was weird that he had kissed it, but it was still kind that he had done such so you gave him a small smile. You gave him a hug and said thank you.</p>
  <p> "Y/N, I don't want you in the kitchen for awhile. You could get hurt." he said with his puppy dog eyes. You couldn't help but fall for them. "Fine, I guess." You said defeated. He smiled and patted your shoulder. You looked him in his eyes and his irises looked even redder than before. Could he be...no he can't. You're probably still shaken up from what just happened a couple of minutes ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Day 5</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You awoke to something that smelled amazing. You walked out of your room and went to the kitchen. You saw place mats, silverware, and cups set on the table across from each other. Sam was humming and flipped a pancake. On the counter was a plate with a small stack of bacon and another plate with a pile of hash browns on it. </p>
  <p>Sam turned around noticed you standing there awkwardly. "Oh Hi Y/N, you woke up earlier than I thought you would. I was planning on waling you up when the food was done." he said, gesturing to the food he was making. You said that you were going to your bathroom to wash your hands. You went to the bathroom and washed your hands. You walked out of your room and saw that Sam's door to his room was open. </p>
  <p>Just a couple of inches. Usually it was closed. You went to close it but stopped when you noticed something that caught your eye. It was a white book that sat on Sam's bed. It had a red, glittery heart on the cover of it and an red elastic strap over it to keep it shut. </p>
  <p>You opened the door wider and stepped in because of how curious you were to what it was. You walked over and picked it up. You moved the strap to the side and opened the book. It was actually a journal you found out. You looked at the first page and it said "I LOVE YOU Y/N M/N L/N" in big red ink. </p>
  <p>You flipped to the next page and saw pictures of you. A big red heart was drawn around you in every picture. You turned to the next page and the next and saw little hearts, phrases, and pictures of you. One one page it had your friend, O/F, with a big red x over all of the pictures she was in. It said things like "DIE, DIE, DIE", "DIE WHORE", "SHE'S MINE", "YOU FUCKING BITCH", and "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME" written all over the pages she was on. On the pages that you were on it had things like "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH", "YOU'RE MINE", "TOGETHER FOREVER", "I LOVE YOU", "SAM LOVES Y/N AND Y/N LOVES SAM", "SAM AND Y/N FOREVER", "WE WERE MEANT TO BE", and "I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU" in red. It had journal entries on other pages.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Y/N and I hanged out today. We talked and watched shows together. I said I would make her dinner but she asked why. I said "Can't I do nice things for my best friend?". I want to be more though. We should be together forever."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Y/N was doing her favorite hobbies and I asked if I could join her. She said yes and my heart skipped a beat! I just love being around her. I sat as close as I could to my beloved. She said later on that she was going to go check on that slut, O/F. She just wanted to get in my darling's pants. Y/N was mine not hers! I told her she would get hurt or infected if she went out. It was true and I'm glad it was a good excuse for her not to go. She said that she wouldn't go and I was so relieved."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My sweetheart and I had a marathon of all her favorite movies. She looks so cute. Especially when she's all snuggled into me and my arms are wrapped around her. Before we cuddled she asked me why. We had cuddled before is this not okay? Maybe it was because whenever we did neither of us had suggested it. I said because it was winter and she looked cold. It was true that it was winter and she looked cold but it was also because I just really wanted to hold my sweet baby. Luckily we did cuddle. I smelled my love's hair and it smelled amazing."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My beloved hurt herself while she was trying to cook for me. I told her I didn't want her to but she insisted that she do it because I was doing everything. I just want to do things for my darling! She told me she had cut her finger while chopping something and while she ran around trying to look for band aid she slipped in a puddle of water that she didn't notice. She even let out a tear. I wiped it away though. I don't want my baby to be sad. She doesn't deserve sadness. I could make her even happier if we were together. I put some ointment on her cut after washing it and put a band aid on as well. I even gave it a little kiss! She smiled when I did that. I love her smile so much. She hugged me. I begged her to not go in the kitchen for some time because she could get hurt. I was so happy when she said she wouldn't."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I got rid of that bitch, O/F, last night as Y/N slept. She's so cute when she sleeps! I'm going to make Y/N an amazing breakfast before she wakes up. Then later at dinner I'm going to confess to her over a romantic dinner of her favorite pasta. Then we can be together forever! I'm still prepared if she says she doesn't love me."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You read them all and noticed that all of this was written after the day that Sam went out for groceries. Oh gosh, he was infected. All those times when you thought it pointed to this, you were right and shouldn't have brushed it off. "Y/N WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG? THE FOOD WILL GET COLD!" Sam yelled. You closed the book and put the strap over it.</p>
  <p> You set it down gently on the bed. You ran out of the room and locked it. You ran into the kitchen and saw Sam walking towards where you came from. He saw you and stopped walking. "What took you so long?" he asked. </p>
  <p>"Um, I had to look for something for "that time of the month"." you lied with a sheepish grin. Sam made an "oh" sound and his face was dusted pink. "Tell me if you need anything." he told you. You nodded and walked over to the table. He followed you and sat down at the same time as you. </p>
  <p>You started eating as Sam stared at you. "Something wrong Sam?" you said, trying not to sound like you were afraid of him. "Hm, nothing I just have to do something later." he replied. You knew what it was but didn't say. You nodded and went back to eating. </p>
  <p>Every so often you would talk with him like you did usually at breakfast. When you and him had finished eating he insisted on doing the dishes again. You were about to protest but he stopped you. "Let me do this." he said with a small smile. You just nodded and left the table. </p>
  <p>You went to your room to see if your phone was there. It wasn't so you checked everywhere besides Sam's room. You knew it had to be there after you even checked the closet. You saw Sam go into his room half an hour or so ago. You knew it was too risky so you sneaked past his room to the home phone. </p>
  <p>You started to dial 911 but before you could put in the last one you heard "What are you doing?". You spun around and saw Sam staring at you. "Um, just calling someone." you said trying to sound as confident and not afraid of him as possible. "Who are you calling?" he asked, moving closer. You stopped to think. </p>
  <p>Who could you say it was? In two long strides, he was only two inches away from you. He raised his hand to try and stroke your hair but you moved your head to the side. "Y/N, who are you calling?" he asked again in a more authoritative tone. You didn't respond and he tried reaching for the phone. </p>
  <p>He was successful in trying to get it though. He stared at the small screen for at least one minute and looked back up at you. "Are you hurt? Could I do anything to help?" he asked. Now you were already visibly shaking. He knew that you were trying to call for help. </p>
  <p>You kneed him in the crotch as hard as you could before you started running. He shut his eyes in pain and held his crotch. He let out a groan and doubled over. "BABY, GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" he yelled after you. You kept running and ran into his room. </p>
  <p>You locked the door and whipped your head around to look for your phone. You saw it broken beyond repair in the trashcan. You heard Sam start to get up and ran over to the closet. Yeah, you knew it was used a lot in horror movies and the killer always found them in the closet. Sadly, it was the best you could do. </p>
  <p>You moved the clothes to the side and hopped in. You shut the closet doors and moved some clothes to cover you as best as they could. You grabbed one of his shoes to hit him with. It wasn't the best defense but it was still something. You heard Sam's heavy footsteps move throughout your shared home.</p>
  <p> "Y/N, baby, come out. I'm not going to hurt you. What I did was necessary. I love you so much sweetheart. She was going to hurt you. She took you away from me. You don't need anyone else besides we to hang with."  he said. You could hear doors opening and closing. Eventually you could tell that he had stopped outside his door. He tried turning the door knob but it didn't budge. He started to shake the door knob and pounded his fist on the door. </p>
  <p>"Baby, let me in. I know that you're scared, I'd be scared too. What I did had to happen. Please open the door. I won't ever hurt you and I love you." Sam said loud enough for you to hear. You held back a sob.  You heard him sigh. It was quiet for a minute or two before you heard something heavy slam into the door. It happened again and again. </p>
  <p>Then, you heard Sam step back. You heard the door slam on the wall. Sam's shoes tapped against the floor as he moved throughout the room. You heard the bathroom door slowly squeak open. Then he moved towards his bed and looked under it. </p>
  <p>At least you guessed he did. You could hear his footsteps get closer to you since his closet was right by his bed.  He stopped right outside the closet. You held your breath. You grasped his shoe tighter. </p>
  <p>The door flung open and you burst out. You whacked him with the shoe and started running towards the door. Before you were even out the door, he tackled you. You fought back as much as you could by thrashing around, which didn't exactly work since he had you pinned. Your head moved in all directions trying to hurt him. </p>
  <p>He held your wrists and had you flat against the floor. You tried screaming as loud as you could, but Sam took both your wrists in one hand and covered your mouth with the other. "How could you do that, baby? I know you're scared but i wasn't going to hurt you. I love you so much." he said with a disappointed tone in his voice. "I DON'T LOVE YOU." you yelled into his hand. It was loud enough that he could hear it. </p>
  <p>It went silent. You heard a choked sob arise from Sam's throat. You felt tears falling on to you. "NO, NO, NO YOU DO LOVE ME! YOU REALLY DO! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW IT YET!" Sam yelled. He moved his hand away from your mouth quickly and pinched a part of your neck. </p>
  <p>He covered your mouth again. "You just don't know it yet." he whispered, the last thing you heard before you blacked out. You woke up tied to a chair at the table. The room was only illuminated by the candles. Right across form you sat Sam in a tux smiling at you. </p>
  <p>You looked down at yourself and saw that you were wearing your prettiest outfit. A plate of your favorite pasta sat in front of you and another one sat in front of him. A vase filled with your favorite flowers sat on the counter. "You're finally up. Please don't bother with screaming.  I made your favorite pasta, see? I'm sorry about tying you up. It's only temporary hopefully.  Now open up for me sweetheart." he said with a dreamy look in his eyes. He picked up a fork and put it in the pasta, trying to get a big forkful for you. </p>
  <p>You had salty tears streaming down your face. Sam's smile moved it's way into a frown. He set the fork down. Instead of wiping away your tears he kissed every single one of them. He kissed your lips when you were done crying. </p>
  <p>"Please don't cry baby. It'll all be just fine. We had our first kiss, how sweet." Sam said with the largest smile. He picked up the fork and brought it to your mouth. "Open up for me baby." he said as he urged the fork into your mouth. You shakily opened your lips and he put the food inside. You closed your mouth and he slipped the fork out, getting more food for when you were done and wanted more. </p>
  <p>It tasted delicious. You finished chewing and finally spoke. "Sam, you're sick. You need to go get help." you pleaded. "What if I like the disease? I've always liked you, this just helped me realize that I needed to take action now. " he replied. "Now open up honey." he said as he lifted the fork to your mouth.  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Mommy's Girl-Yandere Futa Mommy!Sam x Girly! Innocent! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sammy is a futa and your adoptive mother. She loves you way more than any mother should love their daughter. There will be some lusty stuff, cursing, pedophilia, and technically incest. The actual smut will be in the part 2. This has 3,174 words.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam's POV</p><p>We first met you on a hunt. A werewolf had gone into your house and attacked you and your mother. We got there in enough time to save you, but sadly not your mother. You were sobbing and sobbing. Not only because of the death of your only relative but also because of the pain in your body.</p><p>The werewolf had gotten you in the calf and you would have to get stitches. You clung to me and wept about your mama and that you were in pain. Dana gave you stitches as you bit down hard on the cotton we had put in your mouth. You had tears streaming down your face like a waterfall as you tightly hugged my sides. You snuggled into me as I cooed about how it was all going to be okay and just a couple more and you'd be done.</p><p>When it was all over I wiped your tears and I rubbed circles on your back. We decided to take you with us since you had no one else. You slept in my bed and your face laid in my breasts. You thought it was completely innocent but I thought differently. I knew in that moment that you would be all mine.</p><p>Mine to kiss, mine to raise, mine to breed, and mine to love. You seemed like you had noticed the bulge in my pajama pants but didn't think anything of it as you wrapped your legs and arms around my middle. I looked down at you and kissed your forehead. "I'll be your Mama from now on, okay princess?" I said with a smile on my face. "Okay Mommy, I love you." you said with tiredness obvious in your voice. You looked up at me and gave your biggest smile before laying your head down on me. You fell asleep fast as I hugged you and rubbed your back.</p><p>*6 months later*</p><p>You skipped around the motel, your already large boobs jiggling. I tried hiding my boner as best as I could. Dana was out at a bar even though it was 7:45 pm. We had come here because of a vampire case. We thought it might be a female leader and her pack who had been doing all of this. Dana and I would just have to find her and her pack.</p><p>"Mommy can we go get ice cream at that shop down the road?" you said with excitement in your voice. I stared into your beautiful E/C orbs and decided why not. "Sure thing honey. Go put on a sweater before we go though." I said with a large smile. I didn't want anyone to look at what was mine. You nodded and ran over to your bag to get your favorite sweater. You put it on while I tried to find my wallet.</p><p>I finally found it and turned around. I saw that you weren't in the motel room anymore and the door was open. I rushed out and looked around frantically. I spotted you a couple rooms down talking to a woman. She was crouched down to your height and was being way too friendly.</p><p>She had a lock of your hair in her hands as you chatted with her. I ran over and pulled you away from her. "Baby, please don't do that ever again." I said as I hugged you. "I'm sorry Mommy, I won't." you said with a look of shame. I stood up and had you behind me. I glared at the woman.</p><p>You hid behind me. The woman was now standing at her full height of 6'0. She pushed her curled blonde hair behind her shoulders. Something seemed off about her, besides the fact that she was talking to a little girl and looking at her like she's the best thing since sliced bread. Which wasn't wrong, you're amazing. "I didn't mean any harm. I was just talking to this little cutie pie." she said gesturing to you. "Stay away from my daughter." I said in a stern voice.</p><p>"Alright, alright have a nice day you two." she said as she walked into her motel room. "Don't talk to strangers, okay honey?" I said trying to calm myself down. She could have snatched you up! "Alright Mommy, I won't talk to strangers." you said as you stared at the ground. You looked upset. I don't want you to be unhappy! "You still up for ice cream?" I asked with a small smile.</p><p>Your face lit up and you started nodding your head up and down. I picked you up and rested you on my hip as we went to the ice cream shop. The shop had a pink, gold, and white theme. You pointed at Y/F/I/C/F and I went up to get you some. I picked vanilla and walked to a table with you.</p><p>We sat down and you dug in immediately. You were almost done when some fell down your lip and onto your chin. You were about to grab a napkin when I reached out and swiped at it with my thumb and licked it off. You blushed and giggled. "Mommy, you're silly!" you said as you giggled and smiled.</p><p>I just smiled back as I got up and put the dishes we had eaten out of where it said to put the dishes. I picked you up and you wrapped your legs around me with a giggle. I walked us back to the motel and noticed that you already were falling asleep even though you just ate ice cream. "Let's go brush our teeth and then we can go to bed." I said. You nodded into my neck.</p><p>I set you down and you walked over to the bathroom. We brushed our teeth and got into our pajamas. I dressed you in a pink nightgown with a unicorn on it. I wore a white shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. You skipped over to the bed and hopped onto it. You scurried over to the pillows and crawled under the cream colored blankets.</p><p>You grabbed your F/S/A and sat patiently for me to go under the covers. I strode over and lifted the blankets up to reveal that your dress had rode up on you. It showed off your thighs and a cute pair of shiba inu underwear. I was glad that my pants were baggy so you couldn't see my hard cock. You didn't know this but I'm a futanari. There are a lot of women like me out there.</p><p>I'm so glad I am. I'll have a chance to breed my little baby. To have her pretty little mouth stretched around my cock. To fuck her while she sucks on and plays with my breasts. To have her yell how good it feels.</p><p>To suck on her nipples and massage her boobs, hips, thighs, and ass. To bite and suck on her neck to let everyone know she's mine. To have her cling to me as she cums. All children suck on their mother's breasts. I get aroused each time she calls me Mommy. I had only been able to touch those places when you allowed me to help you bathe. I know it was wrong but it also wasn't.</p><p>It was love. I love you. Everything about you. I know your favorite color, animal, date of birth, which hospital it was, the day you took your first steps, favorite bracelet, etc. I would do anything to be with you. You even said that you loved me. You allowed me to be your Mommy.</p><p>I put the covers over us and held you as you snuggled into my chest. It wasn't too long after when you fell asleep. Not after saying "I love you Mommy" though. It makes me so happy every time you call me Mommy or say I love you. It just proves that you consent to being mine.  </p><p>Y/N's POV 10:00 PM</p><p>I awoke with a jolt. I had a nightmare. The werewolf that got rid of Mommy killed my new Mommy and Auntie. I looked up at Mommy and she was still sleeping. I started to move out of her arms but she just hugged me tighter. </p><p>I moved her arms and put my stuffie in them. I just needed to get some fresh air. I didn't want to bother Mommy. I opened the door and walked out. I shut it quietly and turned around. </p><p>The woman from earlier today was there. I jumped in surprise and backed up into the door. She just moved closer. "Hi baby, how are you?" She asked with a large smile as she crouched down to look me in the eyes. "I-I'm f-fine, M-Mommy said not to talk to strangers." I said.</p><p> "Well, I'm Becky, we talked not too long ago, and you already told me your name. So I'm not a stranger. You know me." she said as she put her hand on my shoulder and moved it up and down. "Well, I guess you aren't." I said. I did know her. "Listen, I know your Auntie Dana and she wanted me to take you to a special place. She's there waiting for you" she said. "Really, where is it!?" I asked with joy. </p><p>Auntie Dana even knew her! She wanted to take me somewhere special! "I can't tell you, it's a surprise. I can show you. All you gotta do is come with me." she said. Well, if Auntie, Mommy, and I knew her then it wasn't so bad to go with her. Besides Auntie Dana was wherever she was taking me. </p><p>I said okay and looked back at the motel room we were staying in. "Shouldn't I tell Mommy?" I asked as she held my hand. "Don't worry she knows." she said. "Oh, okay then." I said as she opened her car for me.  The car was white and it could fit 5 people at most. </p><p>She buckled me in and shut the door. She walked over to the other side of the car and said "You're going to love it." as she locked the doors. The car started up and she asked which radio station I wanted. I told her Y/F/M/G and the music soon started to play. I decided to get comfortable and snuggled into the car's door.</p><p> I slowly started to fall asleep. The last thing I saw was the nice woman smiling at me through the rear view mirror.</p><p>Sam's POV 1:45 AM</p><p>The moon shown through the window as I yawned and looked down to see your sleeping form. The only problem was that you weren't there and your stuffie was in your place. I sat up and whipped my head around to see if you had gone to the bathroom or something. Sadly you weren't anywhere. I rushed out of bed and slipped my shoes on. </p><p>There was no time to waste. I had to find you. I ran out the door and ran around the motel looking for you. I went up to the front desk and asked if they'd seen a small girl. They said that they saw one of the customers talking with a girl but decided to do nothing since they thought they were their mom. </p><p>I was fuming! I couldn't believe that bitch had taken<b> MY PRINCESS</b>. I thanked them and went to Dana's room. I banged on the yellow motel door. She opened it with a tired look on her face and asked me why I was up so late at night.</p><p> I looked over her shoulder and checked the clock, 2:10 am. She must have headed home early. I'm glad she did though. I explained how you were missing and how I looked everywhere. You were nowhere to be found. </p><p>Luckily, Dana had seen their license plate and what car they drove so maybe we could track them. Around 6:00 pm we found out that the car had been seen driving into the woods. Dana and I had the same exact thought. This could be the vampire nest we were looking for. We decided to go with that. </p><p>Dana drove into the dark woods and parked the car. It had taken too long to find you. You could be hurt or even worse, dead! It was 7:45 and the sun was already set. "I'm going to kill this blood sucking bitch." I said with rage evident in my voice.</p><p>Dana gave me a look that said she had as much anger as I did. We saw a white car that matched the description and had the license plate. Not too far away was an old blue house. That was definitely where that human mosquito had gone to and had her pack of leeches are at. I wanted to pin that slut down and cut her head off as painful as possible.</p><p>Dana said that she would check downstairs and that I should check upstairs. We would both look around the middle floor. I got out and went to the back of the car to get my machete. I got my machete and tried not to slam the trunk shut. We went to the back of the house and Dana signalled she was going left.</p><p>I nodded and went right. I didn't see anything and went upstairs. It was a long hall that had five rooms. Two of the rooms were open. A bathroom and an office.</p><p>A quick look around in those two rooms showed that no one was inside. The room across from the bathroom was closed, so I slowly opened it. Someone layed in the bed. I could tell that they were a vampire because of how they weren't tied to the bed. I slowly walked over, trying not to wake them.</p><p>I didn't want any other vampires to know that Dana and I was there. This was just another bitch that had taken my baby. I placed my hand over their mouth and brought the machete up in the air. I would enjoy taking her life. Her eyes shot open in fear.</p><p>Before she could scream, I brought it down on her neck. Her blood got on my face but worse had happened so I didn't care. A smile crept on to my face. I had just killed one of the whores that had kidnapped and kept my little princess. I tried not to make any sounds as I walked out of the room.</p><p>I went to the other closed room, another bedroom. Another vampire layed there. I crept over and put my hand over their mouth. They were quicker though. They sprung out of bed and grabbed my arm that was holding the machete.</p><p>They grabbed my other arm as well. I was trying to free myself of their grip. I kicked him inbetween his legs and his grip loosened on me as he hunched over. I ripped my arm from his hand. I grabbed him by the hair and swung the machete at his neck with all my anger. His body feel to the ground with a thud.</p><p>My poor baby had to be with these blood sucking freaks. I was panting and threw his head on to the bed. Satisfied with the look of terror frozen on his face. I walked out and stared straight at the door at the end of the hall. I hope that you're there.</p><p>I could finally be with my little princess again. I walked over cautiously to the door. I noticed it was actually opened just a little. I slowly opened it wider. Not too wide, just enough to peek inside.</p><p>I saw you crying into the woman's chest as she held you close tightly with a smile. "Please call down, my mate. It won't be so bad. I'll treat you like a goddess." she said as she looked down at you. <strong>SHE WANTED TO FUCKING MAKE YOU HER MATE!?!? THIS MOSQUITO IS GOING TO FUCKING DIE!</strong> I burst in to the room and ripped you away from her.</p><p>I grabbed her by the neck and threw her at a wall. I ran at her as she struggled to get back up. Instead of killing her. I grabbed her by her golden locks and turned her head around. I slammed it into the wall over and over as she screamed.</p><p>Her blood stained the white wall. I heard screams come from downstairs as well. Dana must have been caught. She could handle it though. I turned her around again and with all my strength and rage, punched her in the mouth.</p><p>I loved how in pain she looked. She deserved it all for what she did. "<b>HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MATE MY DAUGHTER! I LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD. SHE'S MINE!</b>" I screamed into her face. I grabbed my machete and swung it at her neck. Her head came clean off.</p><p>I panted and stared at her head in anger. She was finally dead. She couldn't hurt you anymore. I dropped the head and got up. I turned to look at you and saw that you were still crying.</p><p>You looked so scared. I walked over and picked you up. "I'm so sorry mommy, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." you repeated over and over. I just shushed you and said "It's okay honey, I love you". I patted your back as you cried into my neck.</p><p>"I-is i-it true wh-what you s-said? A-b-bout you lov-loving me m-more th-than anyone ever c-could?" you asked me. "Yes princess, no one could even compare to how much I love you. I just hope you love me how I love you." I replied. "Well, I love you so much too." you said, finally stopping your crying. "Would you marry Mommy?" I asked, hoping that the answer was yes. "Yes I would Mommy. I'd marry you and be the best wife ever." you said.</p><p>I smiled and held you tighter. I finally had gotten you. You thought it was a normal mother and daughter relationship. Though you loved me as a mother, I would get you to love me as a lover as well. Dana had rushed up the stairs and saw us hugging.</p><p>She sighed in relief and walked over. "Auntie Dana!" You exclaimed as you turned to look at her. She smiled and said "The one and only". Dana had killed the last of them downstairs so we left. Dana sat up front and drove as I sat in the back with you.</p><p>You cuddled me and I leaned over so that you could rest your head on my breasts.  I started humming "You Are My Sunshine" to help you fall asleep. I wouldn't let anyone take you away again. Soon I'll take your virginity and we can be together. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>25. Their Frat House Wife-Yandere Frat Boys!TFW Actors x Preteen! Innocent! Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The college gave a frat house wife to each frat. Alpha Sigma Alpha was small, as in 3 people, but still got one. The frat house wife was always a teen girl. The house wife could follow the members to classes if allowed to. In this universe no one really cares about how young people are. The house wife is treated like a wife and can be used for you know what. You're a girly girl in this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings:<br/>Pedo<br/>Taking orphans to be house wives and also be used for sex.<br/>Fighting<br/>Underage drinking<br/>DON'T READ THIS IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS TYPE OF STUFF. PLEASE DON'T READ AND MOVE ALONG. TALK SHIT AND GET BIT. ALRIGHT HAVE A LOVELY DAY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY. PEACE HONEY BUNNY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I really am scared. I made sure my apron and dress looked good. Oh gosh what if they don't like me? I hope they do. My pink suitcases were behind me. I took in a deep breath and rang the doorbell. I held on to the letter tightly. The letter had what would happen if I was mistreated and the basic information about me. I was an orphan that had been put into the college's program. The Housewife Program gave a "housewife" to each frat to make sure that they practiced proper hygiene, talk and listen to them, cook for them, get groceries, and clean for them. They could even come to classes with them. Which was giving you at least some sort of education. They would also be able to get rid of stress for them. I'm not sure what that means exactly. Maybe back rubs and cuddles?  For when I had to get groceries, I would have to go with some members of the frat to a grocery store. The college would provide some money, but the rest would have to be from the members. The housewife always left with a member or members from the frat after college. A housewife had never been left behind. They just seemed to like them so much. I would normally have to be dressed as a stereotypical house wife. I would have to wear low heeled pumps, a dress that went just above my knees, and an apron. I didn't mind the outfit though. I liked cooking and wearing feminine clothing. The door opened and a tall guy stood in the entrance. He wore a backwards baseball cap, a tank top that said "I flexed so hard the sleeves came off", and basketball shorts. He gave me as smile as he looked me up and down. "Well, aren't you a cute little thing. I'm Jared and you are?" was the first thing he said. "Hello, I'm your housewife, Y/N! It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" I said cheerily. I held out my letter with two hands. "In here it states what will happen if I am mistreated and basic things about me." I told him. He took the letter, swiping his tongue over his top lip. "Alright, come inside. I'll show you around. I'll get your bags." he said as he ushered me inside. I squeezed past him as he licked up both suitcases. "Wow, you're quite strong!" I said, in awe of his muscles. "Thanks babe, I work out." Jared said, winking at me. He moved past me and closed the door with his foot. "C'mon" he said as he lead me into the house. Shoes laid in a messy pile at the entrance. I would have to fix that. I turned to look at the side and saw a table that could fit six people at most. "Yo Jar, who was that?!" a voice called out. "It's our housewife, Jensen!" Jared yelled back, gesturing to the living room. Weights layed around and so did energy drinks. Some clothes were thrown over chairs and several cases for discs sat open with the discs laying about somewhere. Wilted plants sat around the house. But on the couch was a guy with dark hair drinking beer and on the floor was a guy doing push-ups. They had both stopped what they were doing to look at me. I stood there with a happy smile and my hands folded together. "Hi, I'm Y/N. I cook, clean, get groceries, make sure you take care of yourself, listen to you if you want to talk to someone, talk when you feel like listening, and relieve you of stress." I said. "I'm Jensen but you can call me Jen and this is Misha, you can call him Mish." Jensen said, getting up from the floor. "C'mere" Misha said, with a smirk and motioning me closer with his hand. I obeyed and walked forward. He wrapped his arm a couple inches above my waist and pulled me closer. His face rested on my stomach as put my hand on his shoulder. "So tell us about yourself." Misha said, taking a swig from the bottle. "I'm 12 years of age. I like the color pink, unicorns,  affection, and baking. I was raised in an orphanage before being put in the program." I said. He kept his eyes on me the whole time, smiling up at me. "Alright then, let's go show our wife where she's sleeping!" he said energetically. He popped up and hopped over the couch. He picked me up bridal style. I let out a yelp and clung on to him. They chuckled at that started walking me to where I was staying. "We were lucky enough to be an extremely small frat. We decided you would sleep in my room. You don't have to though." Jensen said. He was wearing a tank top that said "professional beach hunk" on it and also had basketball shorts. Misha was wearing a plain blue shirt and cargo pants. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>